


The Thief

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor!Magnus, Alternate Universe - Human, Fan!Alec, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Alec, M/M, Smitten Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus Bane is a famous actor and Alec is his number 1 fan.Alec attempts to steal a cardboard cutout of Magnus from the cinema and gets caught in act... By Magnus himself!





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Katya for helping with the title 😘😘😘😘❤❤❤❤❤❤

Alec was shaking and buzzing all over when he stepped out of the theatre, completely star-struck. He had just seen a movie in which his favourite actor, Magnus Bane, starred in. Alec had been following Magnus for years now; it all started when he laid his eyes on Magnus in a TV series in which Magnus played a dancer and Alec had been hooked on him ever since. Magnus was such a talented and amazing actor; he could act in all types of genres, he was born for acting. No matter what role he was in, he nailed it and Alec was just sighing, placing a hand over his chest as looked around the theatre and then placed his lips together. Ah, what a time to be alive! This movie was probably one of Alec’s favourite ones.

 

This time, Magnus played a detective and Alec was drooling for two hours straight, because Magnus as a detective was…  _ damn.  _ But he was going to need to watch the movie again, because  _ science.  _ Much more research data needed to be collected and Alec sighed again. Not only that Magnus looked amazing as a detective, but the whole plot of the movie was just so amazing. Magnus made Alec cry quite a few times during the movie, because when Magnus cried, Alec cried as well. It was as simple as that. And, also, who allowed Magnus to look so beautiful when he was crying? Alec was a mess when he cried! 

 

Ah, yes. Alec was in high spirits and he then smiled again, humming to himself. Magnus wasn’t only a good actor, but he was an amazing person as well. Alec was biased, of course he was, but it was also very true. Magnus was incredibly down to Earth person even though he was famous. He never faked anything. Also, he was so incredibly kind to people. No matter who, he was also kind to them even though people were kind of annoying at times. Alec rubbed his palms together.. Oh, and Magnus was also very smart. So, brain and looks! What a good combo!

 

So, Alec was a fan, you could say so. Maybe even number one fan and he just grinned as he continued thinking about Magnus. If only he could meet him one day and tell him how much he helped him in his life. Maybe it was kind of cheesy, but Magnus’ movies truly did help him in a lot of ways and Magnus helped him to realise who he truly was and embrace his sexuality. Magnus was also open about who he was and that was something that Alec truly admired. He gave him the courage to come out to himself and to his family and friends. If only there was a chance to thank him for all of that! However, no matter how collected Alec thought he’d be, he’d probably just end up fainting. 

 

As Alec was living out his little fantasy in his head, he looked up and suddenly saw something that he just  _ needed _ to have. It was promotion for the movie; a cardboard cutout of Magnus in the suit he wore as a detective in the movie and Alec couldn’t look away. It was also life sized and Alec walked up to it, narrowing his eyes and started studying it. This would look perfect in his room, at the corner that he had empty! Alec’s room was like a shrine of Magnus Bane and this would fit perfectly in there! Would the cinema allow him to take it with him? Alec was prepared to pay good money for it!

 

Alec asked around the staff and it looked like they wouldn’t allow him to take it with him. Alec was disappointed and he kept sulking for a little while, arms crossed on top of his chest. Well, if they wouldn't’ allow him to take it legally, he’d just take things in his own hands. After all, it was just a cardboard cutout and Alec planned on sending the cinema the money for it…  _ afterwards.  _ It made sense to him! He needed to have that piece of art that was Magnus, so he decided to hang out for a bit longer, until there weren’t so many people around, so that he could get the chance to take the cutout. It wasn’t  _ stealing, _ he’d pay for it… later!

 

Alec was circling around the cardboard Magnus and just kept admiring him. Wow, his eyes were so pretty! After half an hour passed or so, Alec finally got his chance! Okay, but he was going to have to do this quickly and in secret. So, that was why he stepped behind the cutout, hunched down, picked it up and slowly started walking towards the door, stopping every now and there, to make it seem that the cutout wasn’t moving in case someone looked his way. From afar, it looked quite funny, the cardboard cutout Magnus moving on its own. Alec’s heart was speeding up when he saw that he was closer to the door. Just a few more steps and then! He bumped into something… no,  _ someone _ . Alec froze when he heard someone clearing his throat and he closed his eyes.

 

_ Oh, no, he was going to jail! He was caught stealing! _

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked a voice that was familiar to Alec and he narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going to show himself, he’d just keep hiding. Magnus was going to protect him! “Holding still and closing your eyes won’t make you invisible, silly,” said the voice and then he chuckled. Alec perked up. That  _ chuckle, giggle!  _ Alec’s heart made a skip, but then he shook his head. Yeah, right! As if! It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him! “Hello?!”

 

“I am so sorry,” finally said Alec and took in a deep breath, slowly released the cardboard Magnus and slowly perked up from his hiding spot, his head cutely popping up from behind Magnus’ shoulder and he then looked down. “I was meaning to send money for it, so technically, I wasn’t stealing it,” said Alec and then slowly looked up. He wanted to say something else, but then his voice trailed off, jaw dropped on the floor as his head started spinning. Right there, in front of him stood Magnus Bane. In flesh! He wasn’t cardboard at all! He was real, breathing, Magnus Bane. Magnus blinked and Alec jumped. Oh my!

 

Okay, but that wasn’t real… was it? Magnus couldn’t be there, now could he? Why would he be? Alec could bet that Magnus had better stuff to do than to hang around the cinema! But the reality was… Magnus really was there! Magnus wasn’t one of those  _ big _ Hollywood actors, which gave him a lot of advantages. Like, for example, dressing up and going to watch his own movies under cover. While he also went to premiers to promote his movies, going like this was completely different. It felt more real, Magnus wanted to know how people really reacted to watching his movies. It helped him to connect with his audience.

 

And Alec knew that! Magnus said that a lot in his interviews when he was asked how he prepared for movie roles. That was one of the things he liked to list and while Alec knew all of that, what were the chances that he’d run into Magnus like that! Magnus grinned when he saw Alec just looking at him, still half hidden behind the cutout and he didn’t dare to move. It was like someone paused him and Alec wouldn’t even allow himself to breathe, Magnus cocking his head to the side and he then just started laughing. 

 

Alec had caught his attention even before the movie started. It was kind of hard to  _ not _ see him, he really stood out, because he was a giant. But also, he was very easy on the eyes and Magnus spent quite a lot of time watching him before the movie and kept observing him during the movie as well. The hot giant was adorable and definitely a fan. And not just the regular kind, but the hard-core one and Magnus was only grinning. So, the fact that Alec didn’t dare to speak now didn’t really surprise him.

 

Magnus wanted to introduce himself to his fan after the movie and that was why he decided to hang out around the cinema for a bit longer. Alec was just too adorable for Magnus to leave him out of his sight, but then he was met with  _ shock _ when he saw him trying to steal the cardboard…  _ him. _ It was hilarious and Magnus was laughing so hard when he watched the man trying to steal it. Before he was able to reach the door, though, Magnus decided to stop him. Not that he minded his cardboard being stolen, he was more interested in talking to his fan. 

 

“Okay, breathe,” said Magnus finally and Alec nodded. Yes, he needed to breathe. Breathing was good, actually, it would help him stay alive! But…  _ how  _ in the world… Alec gripped the cardboard Magnus and slowly stepped away from it. “That’s it, keep it together,” said Magnus and looked around the cinema. It wasn’t very crowded, but he still didn’t want people to find out he was there. Alec was about to scream, but Magnus quickly shushed him. “Shh, quiet, okay? It’s just me, I’m just a person, like you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded and decided to stay quiet. 

 

“You’re an angel,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus smiled up to his ears and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. It warmed his heart up being called that by the other. Alec’s eyes then filled with horror, because this wasn’t how he pictured his meeting with Magnus. “I am  _ so _ sorry. Oh, my God! I am sorry for trying to steal… you?” asked Alec and then shook his head. No, that sounded wrong! “No, no, that sounded so wrong. I didn’t… I would pay for it… I… you must think I’m such a creep, but-” started Alec, who was stumbling over his words and Magnus was just laughing along. He was adorable. 

 

“Okay, calm down,” said Magnus and smiled. “It’s nothing serious, it’s just cardboard, darling,” said Magnus and Alec’s brain melted when Magnus gave him a nickname already. He only did that with people that he liked and- “What’s your name?” asked Magnus softly and Alec pressed his lips together.

 

“Alec Bane,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes, because that didn’t really sound like his name. Alec then realised his mistake and looked at Magnus, who was cracking up again and Alec’s cheeks reddened. 

 

“So, already after my last name? Well… at least let’s go for a drink and-”

 

“ _ Lightwood!  _ My last name is Lightwood, not Bane,” said Alec and then hid his face into his palms and started shaking his head. “Not that I’d mind being Bane, I mean… oh, for fuck’s sake, just make me stop talking someway, please,” said Alec and groaned, fucking up even more and he wanted to cry. Honestly! He had just made a complete ass out of himself in front of his favourite idol! He was a mess and he didn’t even want to know what Magnus thought of him now. He must have thought he was such a loser. He was!

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly, kind of guessing, but Alec’s reaction let him know that he guessed his full name correctly. He chuckled and moved closer. “Relax, it’s okay. You’re just nervous, it happens to all-”

 

“No it’s not,” whined Alec and then continued hiding his face i n his palms. “You know I actually thought about meeting you and had this whole scene played out in my head. To tell you how much you’ve helped me with coming out and how much your movies mean to me. And how much you’ve helped me in my life in general. Not to mention how amazing and talented you are. Your movies all amazing and you’re just everything,” said Alec, now talking fast and uncollected and his heart was hammering again when he realised that he had just told Magnus what he planned, but it was all jumbled up and- “I did not expect to meet you while stealing a fucking-”

 

Magnus’ giggle stopped him from talking and he slowly brought his hands down and Alec just sighed. Magnus was smiling. So, he really was his number one fan. That meant a lot to Magnus… everything Alec had just told him. It truly did! It made all the hard work worth it. Plus, Alexander was adorable. Magnus just wished Alec would stop worrying so much, everything was okay. More than okay, if he was being honest. “Alexander, it’s okay. And thank you so much for your kind words, I cannot tell you how much this means to you. I’m glad my work had had such an impact on you,” said Magnus.

 

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec and then just looked up and down. “I-I still… can’t believe it’s really you,” said Alec when he was a bit calmer. “I mean, wow… I can’t… how are you real?” asked Alec, who was blabbering again and he reached forward with his hand, touching Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus didn’t disappear, he stayed there after he touched him. “Oh, my God, I just touched Magnus Bane,” whispered Alec and Magnus grinned. “Okay, was that creepy? I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“Okay, now stop being so adorable, Alexander, it’s seriously not good for my heart,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. Right, Magnus was quite forward with his flirting and…  _ he was flirting with him!  _ By the Angel, how? “So,” said Magnus and smiled. “How did you like the movie?” asked Magnus and Alec sighed happily.

 

“I loved it,” said Alec. “Seriously being a detective is just so… wow. You nailed it, I mean it,” said Alec shyly and Magnus was grinning. 

 

“I’ve made you cry, didn’t I?” asked Magnus when he remembered seeing Alec before.

 

“Yeah, that happy ending was… wait, how do you know?” asked Alec carefully.

 

“You could say I kept looking more at you than the movie before,” said Magnus honestly. Alec blinked a few times and he then just smiled again and looked down, the flush looking adorable on his cheeks. “I’m sorry if it’s a bit too forward, but-”

 

“No, it’s okay,” said Alec shyly and Magnus smiled. “I just… am not that interesting. You should watch the movie the next time, it would be-”

 

“And miss out on all of this?” asked Magnus and pointed at Alec.

 

“Why are you flirting with me?” asked Alec confused, because it made no sense. 

 

“Because I like you and find you cute?” asked Magnus and Alec looked down. “What?” asked Magnus when he saw the look on Alec’s face. 

 

“I’m not...” stammered Alec, but then decided to take the compliment and he clasped his hands together. How would Magnus react if he requested a picture or autograph? Alec pressed his lips together and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was trying to ask him something. “Can I… I mean,” said Alec and huffed. “Can I have an autograph or… a picture with you?” asked Alec and then shrugged. “If not, it’s completely okay. I understand and-”

 

“Of course,” said Magnus and smiled. “How do you want me?”

 

Alec flushed and cleared his throat. That question was a bit… “Just, um,” said Alec, quickly pulled out his phone, and opened the camera. “Is this okay?” asked Alec as he stepped really close to Magnus and then his heart jumped when Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

“Like this?”

 

“Perfect,” blurted out Alec and then reached out with his shaky hand and managed to snap a few pictures. Magnus looked lovely, while Alec looked like a mess! “You look amazing, I look ugh,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

 

“That’s not true,” said Magnus. 

 

“I’ll treasure this forever,” said Alec and couldn’t stop shaking. “Thank you so much, I mean it. You’ve just made my month… year… whole life, I can’t-”

 

“Want an autograph, too?” asked Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly. Of course, but he didn’t want to be too invasive and- 

 

“Of course, but-”

 

“How about I give it to you when we finish that drink,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

 

“Drink? What drink?”

 

Magnus chuckled. “The one I just asked you out on,” said Magnus and smiled. “Unless you’re busy, then we can reschedule or-”

 

“You’re asking me out?!” shrieked Alec and people started looking their way, some of them pointing to Magnus’ direction and he quickly put his beanie back on and ducked his head down. They needed to go or people would probably notice him! They eventually always did and while Magnus loved spending time with his fans, he wanted to spend his time with only one fan this time!

 

“Well, obviously,“ said Magnus with a smile and Alec was just…he wanted to ask why, but he didn’t want Magnus to change his mind. 

 

“Okay,” said Alec, still not believing this was real.

 

“Good,” said Magnus with a smile and suddenly took Alexander’s hand. “Come, I know a great place,” said Magnus and Alec just walked, looking at Magnus’ hand that was holding his and he melted like Olaf all over again.

 

“You’re holding my hand,” pointed out Alec and Magnus smiled when they were outside.

 

“I indeed am,” said Magnus softly and chuckled. Alec smiled and shyly looked at Magnus. A thought crept into his mind and he then cracked up. Magnus cocked his head to the side. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I tried to steal the cardboard you,” said Alec and started laughing loudly. Magnus cracked up again as well and just sighed happily. “And now,” said Alec softly. “I get to  _ steal _ the real you,” added Alec shyly and Magnus had to agree with that. Alexander Lightwood really did steal a piece of him that day; his heart was stolen and he was smitten. 

 

“You’re really too adorable,” said Magnus and then guided Alec to his car. They got in and went for that drink. Not only that Alec got Magnus’ autograph later on, but he also got his phone number! 

 

Alec was in awe!

 

Alec was dating a celebrity!

 

_ How the hell did that happen?  _

 

Alec wasn’t going to question it too much as he was the happiest man at the moment. Or was that Magnus? Both of them were. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 💕


End file.
